Blanche
Blanche (ブランシュ) is an International Anti-Magic Political Organization which manifesto called for an end to political systems that treated Magicians as superior, and eliminating the difference in treatment caused by the presence of magical abilities. They are the main source of conflict in the first arc of the light novel series. The Organization The members call themselves a citizen's movement. Historically, the Anti-Magic Movement has always been easily linked with criminal activity. In reality, there are several examples of Anti-Magic Organizations delving into terrorism. The criticisms leveled by the Anti-Magic Organizations focus solely on the lack of their own benefits, and thus create anti-establishment organizations, of which Blanche is the most active. Their objective were proven wrong because the preferential treatment from the political system towards Magicians was false. The truth of the matter was that Magicians are treated like tools to be used by the military and other government branches. While it was true that Magicians serving in the military or the government received a higher salary, but that was in compensation for increased labor as well as expended life energy. Their recruitment policy includes both normal people and magicians unsatisfied with their standings or treatment in the magic community. They managed to incite even an unnamed enhanced magician, a pyrokinetist, who attacked the Bay Hills Tower in Yokohama. This person was later restrained by the Shiba siblings. Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei (Manga), Chapter 1-2 Egalite : Related Article: Enrollment Chapter (II) The Egalite is Blanche's subordinate organization which members are mainly youths. They wear a tri-colored (Red, White, Green) wristband (white bracelet with green and red stripes). Presently, there was no direct link between Blanche and Egalite, but using the Blanche name was an effective advertising method for attracting anti-establishment youth. It was implied in the light novel that there is the possibility that the First High School students who took joined the organization have no idea about the real agenda of Blanche and Egalite, focusing only on exterminating discrimination the Course 2 students suffer. One of the prime members of Egalite is Tsukasa Kinoe, the ace of the First High School's Kendo club, whose step-brother, Tsukasa Hajime, turned out to be the head of Blanche. The former was the one who introduced Sayaka to his brother. Cast Jamming Tsukasa Hajime was interested in Tatsuya's way of using Cast Jamming without resorting to Antinite. So prior to the infiltration, he ordered his brother Kinoe to try and ambush Tatsuya to test the depths of his Cast Jamming ability. Blanche's Fall After failing to steal research data from First High School's library, the members of Blanche and the students involved were all suppressed. Tatsuya decided to attack the organization's hideout, an abandoned factory in the hills outside of city proper. Katsuto assisted by providing a transportation and supporting Miyuki and Tatsuya's plan. Kirihara, Erika and Leo also joined the cause. As Miyuki and Tatsuya entered the factory, they were welcomed by roughly around twenty members of Blanche equipped with assault rifles and semi-automatics, as well as the leader, Tsukasa Hajime. Hajime used Evil-Eye against Tatsuya, enticing him to join their group but failed because Tatsuya was able to discern the magic he was using and render it useless, shocking the caster. While Hajime fled, with Tatsuya tailing him, Miyuki used Niflheim against the remaining men. Caught in a corner, Hajime used Cast Jamming against Tatsuya but was once again failed, when Tatsuya used Decomposition against it. Juumonji and Kirihara arrived at the scene and upon learning that the man is the culprit, and the same person who hypnotized Sayaka, Kirihara used Sonic Blade to shear off Hajime's right arm while Juumonji used a magic to numb all five senses. Hajime fainted. The collaborators, Sayaka and Kinoe, were deemed innocent because both were under the influence of serious mind control. References Category:Antagonists Category:Blanche Category:Groups